Insanity Ch1
by Mystycia Rose
Summary: A beginning to a story series partly based off of Kingdom Hearts.  "He touched the center of the clock, feeling it's cool, smooth surface. It sent a shock through out his body, forcing him to fall back slowly. Everything around him slowly faded to black..


_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick  
><em>

_ Such an annoying sound.._ The black hair male thought to himself as he sat upon his bed, staring at the white tiled floor beneath him.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick  
><em>

The male grumbled, wishing the insanely loud ticking would stop. He glanced up at the white plastered wall to see there was a clock. _Huh? What? That wasn't there before.. Was it?_ He stood, moving slowly towards the clock wondering how it had gotten there without him noticing. Even when he heard the ticking, the clock wasn't there. Nothing was there.

Before his finger tips had touched it's smooth clear surface, he had stopped, glancing towards the small window of his room. _No one.. Good. Aren't the guards supposed to be here by now though? _He shrugged the worry off.

He touched the center of the clock, feeling it's cool, smooth surface. It sent a shock through out his body, forcing him to fall back slowly.

Everything around him slowly faded to black as he fell endlessly. Darren could still see, breath, and move a little bit, but he couldn't stop himself from falling.

The ticking came back slowly, each tick getting louder and louder as he fall further and further down the endless black world. He tried calling out for help, but he couldn't hear himself over the ticking.

Slowly, he spun himself over, so that he was falling on his stomach. His eye's widened when he caught sight of the very same clock that sent him into this world, but much larger.

He was still falling, and the ticks were still getting louder by the second. He wanted to go back to that crap whole of an asylum, where he wasn't falling to his death, when there wasn't a random clock in his pure white, windowless room.

Slowly, before he had hit the platform, he had began to move upright. Landing softly on his feet, atop of the clock. The loud tick had boomed once again. He looked down, seeing it was 11:59PM.

_Bong._

_Bong._

_Bong.  
><em>

His head felt as though it was going to explode. He clutched and fell to his knees, started to whin from the pain. The boy shook as he fell to his side.

"Get up, boy!" A loud male voice thundered from above, within the shadows. Which didn't help the males head much. "I said, get up! Not lay there and cry." The voice boomed again.

"Fine.." Darren slowly, but surely, arose to his feet. Letting his hands drop to his sides, he stared at the surface of the clock platform. "Who are you..?" He muttered.

"Who am I? Baha! You're funny." The voice boomed, making the child flinch slightly. "You should know by now."

The boy raised his head as his right eyebrow rose and the other dropped slightly. "Well, obviously I DON'T!" His voice rose up higher. He heard the voice start to snicker. "HEY! It's not funny!" Darren frowned. _What is wrong with this guy.. God.. _"I have one question for ya' you big old useless voice. Where the heck am I?" Darren spoke calmly this time.

"Useless, you say?" A booming laughter came from the deep voice. "If I was useless, I wouldn't be able to do this.." A dark snake like form came beneath he clock platform, zipping around behind Darren, and stopping with it's face quite close to the boy's own face.

Darren jumped slightly when he seen the large snake zip around him. He could feel the snakes warm breath coming from it's nose onto his face. His eye's were wide with fear. but he couldn't move.

"You say useless, eh?" The snake said as he slithered away from Darren, leaving him standing alone on the pedestal. He laughed again. "Not only are you insane, you're also quite stubborn. Most would have ran off of the clock and ended back in their own world, but in a coma, and then sent back here again till they would have awoken." The snake sighed. "Silly silly people."

"Wait.. What?" Darren paused. "A-a-are you kidding me?" He growled loudly. "I could've gotten away THAT easily?" He threw his hands up slowly tossed his head and spun around on his heel. "Later!" He snickered as he began walking to the edge of the clock until the snakes tail had pressed up against him, moving him back to the center. "Dammit! HEY!" He started beating on the tail. "I wanted to leave ya know?" He frowned crossed his arms, then spun around on his heels again.

"Not that fast child. I need your help to mend this world of mine." The tip of his tail patted Darren's' left shoulder. "Now." His tail was now gently laying on Darren's shoulder. "Tell me, what name do you go by?"

Darren stared forward with a shocked look on his face. "Uhmm.." He paused for a moment. "Darren?" He arched his right eyebrow.

"Hmm.. I like the name but it doesn't scream hero, ya know?" The snake's tail slid off of Darren's' back, and off of the clock. "Tell me, what is your FULL name, boy?" The snake questioned him.

"Darren Alfred Conners."

"Hmm.." The snake paused to think. "D.C. Much better, yes?"

Darren smiled. "Actually, yeah!" His voice for once, had a happy tone to it.

"Well then, DC it is." The snake spoke calmly as it slowly slithered up in front of Darren. "You may call me Snake." He bowed his head slightly, then rose again. "Please, take these in your journey." Snake's tail had slowly came up beside clock platform holding three things. A sword, a map, and a small chest. Snake had tilted his head towards the items.

"For me?" Darren pointed to himself with a surprised look on his face. The snake nodded, nudging the boy towards the items with his head. "O-okay?" He said as he was being pushed towards the items slightly, then began to walk on his own.

Slowly, he took the sword first, admiring it slowly, gripping it with his left hand and letting the tip set on his right. _Such a mythical looking design on it.._ He thought as he let his left arm drop to his side. He took the small chest within his hand, glancing it over wondering what was inside of it. _Oh.. Well then.. Uhmm.. Thanks for the toy?_ He laughed to himself as he grabbed the map with a free finger.

He spun around on his heels looking at Snake, dead on. "What's the chest for?" He asked curiously.

"Open it and you'll see."

Darren flicked the tab holding the chest closed, up, letting it pop open. A bright light began shinning from within the box, nearly blinding Darren. "Woah.."

The light faded along with the box. "Hey? Where'd it go..?" The snake laughed slightly.

"Look at your outfit. It isn't that drab white one you had on." The snake nodded.


End file.
